


Smoke You

by glindalovesshoes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindalovesshoes/pseuds/glindalovesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day, Regina gives into temptation to calm down her nerves. When Robin finds her, he shows her a much healthier way to relax. OutlawQueen Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke You

**Author's Note:**

> *Prompt by Imagine_OQ: Imagine Robin's reaction catching Regina smoking after a stressful day. Does he find sexy? Gross?*
> 
> Here's my take on it! I know it's hot outside... and in case this makes you any more hot, I advise you to take a cold shower. Am I sorry? Nope. Also, I apologize for the long wait on RAR. After next week Wednesday I'll be back!
> 
> Thanks to waterbaby for betaing :) Enjoy and tell me what you think!

    Smoke  
  
She doesn't do it often, frankly, she's tried to quit ever since she adopted Henry, because it is bad for him and bad for her, so if she does it, she makes sure she's alone, with the children nowhere to be seen. She is very clean about it as well, has the secret pack of cigarettes stashed in the far back of her desk and only gives in to it on days which stress her out so much she's willing to bring back the Evil Queen to destroy something, or crush a few hearts. But that's not who she is, not anymore. So instead of bringing back her alter ego, Regina Mills pulls open the drawer of her desk, lets her hand slip inside and pulls out a cigarette. One, always only one, because she doesn't want to smell like it, so she washes her hands after, takes a mint against the breath and changes into a new blouse, so no one will smell the evidence.   
It's a bad habit, she knows, feels a bit guilty about it, but there are times and days like today which justify it. Lily's last "Scary Dragon Bitch Lesson" as Mal called it had gone horribly wrong. It had ended up with the town hall destroyed halfway, the street a complete mess of ripped concrete and smashed cars, and the telephone lines ripped off multiple houses. Maleficent had offered to repair it all with magic, but there was only so much magic could do, at least in this world. Regina received a call from the phone company on Boston, who'd noticed a disruption in their system. It took her a while to come up with a reasonable explanation to explain the destruction, and the man from the phone company promised to send some people over in the next few days to repair the damage.   
Regina hates dealing with thing like this, things that concern the rest of the Land Without Magic, apart from Storybrooke, but sometimes it's necessary and inevitable.   
Repairing the destruction is not the worst part, it's the fact she has to come up with the money with an already tight and even worse, mostly spent town budget. She hasn't figured it out yet, thought she had, but then she remembered the fact David's proposal for the new sheriff's car which had been destroyed before they went to Camelot, had finally been approved of.  So, Regina is stressed out, annoyed and tired. Three hours of extra work in the office, three hours in which she's not managed to come up with a solution. She's missed bedtime for the kids, has missed the family dinner, all because even when no villain was threatening the town for once, it seems she could never find any rest.   
The best thing she could do now, was to take a break and calm her nerves by swallowing down the cold but calming smoke of the cigarette. Regina whisked away the curtains in order to open up the office window. With a flicker of her palm, she produces a tiny flame on which she lights the cigarette. A smirk spreads on her face, as she takes a draw from the cigarette which she keeps perfectly balanced between her fore and middle finger.   
It's one breath and the fact it immediately calms her down shows Regina this wasn't such a bad decision after all in order to control her stress level. The first time, she swallows the smoke down, lets the rest escape through her nose and snips her finger a bit so the ash falls off. Smoking is a bad habit, she knows, knows it can make people very, very sick, but right now, she doesn't care.   
Regina leans against the window sill, closes her eyes and lets her thoughts wander. In case Lily's next lesson turn out like this, she will make sure she will outshine Maleficent as Scary Dragon Bitch without even having to turn into one.   
The next draw she takes is not as deep as the first, but somehow even more calming. This time, Regina lets the smoke escape, blows it out into the fresh spring air. As she watches the grey clouds enfold, Regina wonders if that's why she enjoys it from time to time. The calmness, the silence, just herself and a cigarette. She likes to watch the smoke, wonders where it goes when the clouds enfold and just vanish into the air. It's fascinating; the shapes, the forms the smoke can take. This reminds her how much she loves it when she can engulf herself in smoke, when she can just vanish to a place she feels safe. Is this why she can't keep her hands off a cigarette from time to time?   
"I didn't know you smoke," a voice behind her says, not accusing, only pointing out a fact. Robin. Regina turns around, mildly surprised, with the cigarette still close to her mouth, ready for the next draw.   
"Robin... What are you doing here?"  
"Checking up on you. You turned off your phone." There is a small plastic bag in his hand which he sets onto her desk. He brought her dinner, Chinese from Mushu's, as far as the bag holds any indication. And now she remembers she wanted to call two hours ago, tell him she couldn't come, but with all the numbers in her head, she simply forgot.   
"I'm sorry. I meant to call, but the budget..."  
Robin steps closer, his hand reaching out for the cigarette in her hand. Regina hesitates, thinks he's going to extinguish it and give her a lecture, but to her surprise, he takes it between his thumb and forefinger before bringing it up to his mouth, taking his own draw.   
"You smoke?" Regina asks, taking the cigarette back from him, because, well, he offers.   
"I've had my fair share of pipes with the Merry Men. It's a bad habit."  
"I know," she says, once again taking a draw, before dipping the ash out of the open window. "I'm just so… stressed."   
It's Robin's smirk which stops her from taking another draw, a smirk she knows all too well, one that gets her excited and giddy and… He closes the distance between them, presses her against the window sill with his hands in her hair, roaming, tugging her face closer to his mouth, his leg now pressed between her middle. "Oh my love, I know much better ways to ease your stress… and they're much healthier as well."  
He's leaning down to nibble at her jaw now, his beard scratching the soft skin of her face in an overly pleasant way, while he switches between kisses, nibbles, kisses, drawing a moan from her which sounded much better than the one she let out when she took the first draw of her cigarette.   
"Okay, thief… Show me," she says, her voice raspy, needy, the cigarette long forgotten between her fingers. She absently extinguishes it and snips it out of the window so her hands are free to roam Robin's well toned upper arms. Strong, so, so, so protective. Regina always feels safe with Robin, knows she can be weak - she's not weak, by all means - but Robin is one of her weaknesses, and the way he's nibbling at her jaw, slowly making his way up to her lips is just - oh!   
He spins her around, walks her backward toward the desk of all places, the desk with all the reports and bills and… is he gonna? Oh god, yes he is! Their mouths are fused together now, his hot velvety tongue is sucking, licking, caressing, making her moan. It's that moment when she gives in, when she lets go of his arms and grasps her hands into his hair, pulling him inevitably closer.   
The documents are shoved onto the floor, as well as the pencil holder and the telephone, and she should care, she really should, because she's been working on this stuff for hours now and it's her office, her workplace for God's sake, but when Robin rubs against her, her mind blanks out. He's hard already in his pants. She loves how incredibly fast he can get hard, how fast she can make him hard and throbbing and ready. The feeling is mutual, because she can already feel the heat pooling between her legs, can feel her soaked panties. It was a good decision to wear the dark blue dress with the zipper on the side today instead of one of her tight pencil skirts. This way, Robin can holster it up on the sides right before he picks her up in order to set her down on the cold glass of her desk. Whether she shivers because of the cold or anticipation, or both, she doesn't know, but when he cups her middle with his hand, lets his middle finger rub over the fabric of her soaking wet panties from her entrance right up to her kilt, she fells warm again, hot.   
"You're so wet, my love," Robin mutters between kisses, before his right hand pushes her panties to the side, so he can slip one of his skilled fingers inside of her. Regina's hips twitch, rock against him in pleasure. He lets his finger circle along her walls, presses up, up, up and hits this spot, this sweet spot he found the first time they made love in the vault. It's the spot that makes her groan into the kiss, makes her shudder and whimper and beg for more.   
Robin smiles. It's one of the smiles he has when he knows exactly what he's doing to her. Well, two can play that game. Even though she's feeling dizzy from the building pleasure, she manages to get a hold on his belt. Her fingers are shaking, but she can do it, she can open the damned belt, open the god forsaken button of his pants and reach inside to pull out his perfectly swollen cock.   
"Regina," he groans as she tugs at him, lets her thumb circle over his tip to spread the precum. His finger presses harder into the spot, he adds a second one, and oh, for a moment she has to let go of his cock, has to clench her hands around the end of the glass plate to prevent herself from falling backward.   
"So beautiful," Robin whispers, captures her lips once again with his and sucks at her. She moans into him, her breath hitches and if he continues like this, she's going to come undone too soon. It feels heavenly, so, so heavenly and much better than that damned cigarette.   
His thumb presses against her clit, rubs, flicks against it with just the right pressure, while his index and middle finger continue to curl deliciously inside her.   
"Does this feel good?" he asks in between kissed, his mouth moving on to the spot behind her ear which makes her skin shiver.   
"Yes," Regina breathes eagerly, her hips rocking into Robin's hand, the tip of his cock bumping against her naked thigh. An upset noise escapes her throat when he suddenly removes his hand and the pleasuring feeling vanishes.   
"Shhh, my love." The reassuring kiss he gives her, just when he lifts her up to finally remove those damned panties and pushes the skirt as high as possible.  
"Cold!" The tiny shriek she lets out when her naked skin meets the cool glass of her desk, Robin chuckles, lifts her up once more and shoves a few of the papers underneath her. His hand is just about to wander back to her middle when she stops him. Her fingers circle his wrist and bring them up to her left breast, which he squeezes in delight as he presses his forehead against hers, both their eyes closed.   
"I want to come with you together."   
He looks at her not that she opens her eyes as well, once again lost in the deep ocean of blue in which she can see herself. "I'd love nothing more."   
Robin pumps himself, once, twice, then dips his finger into her wet heat only to rub it onto his tip.   
"I love how wet you are for me." His tip brushes her entrance, making her moan in the process.   
"I love how wet I can make you." With one swift move, he pushes inside, feeling the tightness of her hot sex indulging him. He gives her a moment to adjust, listens to her breathing and body language and when he finally feels her relax once more, he continues.   
"I love how every time I'm inside you I feel like coming home." Robin hoists her legs up, so her hollows are resting right on the crooks of his arm, the new angle giving him the possibility to go even deeper than before.   
Regina's mouth is slightly opened, her eyes wide with lust, want and love for her soul mate, her true love, her second chance, the man she is undeniably in love with. He's right. He's right that every time they make love the connection she feels between them only grows closer together, that when they are like this, buried deep inside each other, they are one flesh, one soul. She's close now, so fucking close just because of her emotion and he hasn't even started moving yet.   
"What is it, my love?" Robin asks, can see the pour of emotion on her face - is she tearing up?! "Regina…"  
"Make love to me, Robin."   
"Always," he whispers, captures her lips and begins moving. Their pace is slow, delicate, their breath hot on each other's faces. Robin feels how close she is, wonders how he managed that since even when she's a pro at making herself come fast, she's never been this close this soon. She's trying to suppress her orgasm, he can feel it, might feel a bit embarrassed if she comes right now after only a few moments, but he's there, too.   
"Let go for me, my love."   
She whimpers, actually whimpers, before she picks up the pace, her hips meeting his right in the middle, every stroke making her even more aware of how much she loves him, of how she never wants to let him go. "Robin… Robin, I…"  
"Come for me, Regina."   
She does. Her head lolls back, a deep moan escaped her throat, but her eyes stay locked with his. Her whole body is shaking with waves of her orgasm and right now she's happy Robin is holding her this close, her hands gripping his upper arms, because she feels like she couldn't hold herself up on her own. Surely her fingernails will leave some marks there, but he doesn't mind, he never does. He tries to give her everything he has.   
Just when she's slowly coming down from her high, she sees something shift in his face, the way his eyes sparkle and his mouth drops open, gasping for air. It's only then that she feels him fill her up, feels his cum tickle down her tights and mix with the perspiration.   
They stay locked like this for a few moments until he grabs some tissues from the box on her desk and wipes them clean. Regina doesn't bother with the panties, she just pushes her skirt down, while Robin gets dressed.   
She can't hold back the laugh when he gives her one of his satisfied smirks. "Told you there were better and much healthier ways to ease your stress than smoking."   
"Yeah, you did." She kisses him sweetly, before her eyes wander over to her desk and the papers which she has been sitting on the entire time. Most of them were crumpled, some of them wet.   
"I'm not sorry," Robin grins.   
"Of course you're not. So tomorrow, when Snow asks me if I signed her proposal for a new planting of snowbells for spring in the city centre I'll tell her…?"  
"That the proposal has been screwed over?" Robin suggests.   
"She's not going to let the damn flower thing go."  
"Then give it to her."  
"It's not in the budget this year," she declares, before she grabs the sheets of paper with two fingers and lets it fall into the trash can next to her desk. Robin raises an eyebrow. She knows what he wants her to do and with a sigh, she gives in.   
Regina opens the drawer where she keeps the one box of cigarettes and gives them one last look, before they join Snow's proposal.   
"Let's go home," Robin suggests, and honestly after this, Regina isn't in the mood to do work anymore. "And just in case you feel stressed tomorrow…"   
"Oh don't worry, I've learned my lesson. I'll give you a call," she grins. 


End file.
